


Taking the Nosedive

by wayward_stranger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Drabble Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!John, M/M, One-Shot, Quidditch player!John, Ravenclaw!Alexander, Yule Ball, a bit of it but there's dancing, colorful ugly scarves, john is the patron saint of house elves, jsut a teensy weensy bit of angst, much hogwarts, so also flying, so there's dancing, these two idiots isw2g, very magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8930512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_stranger/pseuds/wayward_stranger
Summary: Hogwarts AU Hamilton fic
Alexander asked Eliza to the Yule Ball and John chooses not to show up
Featuring: dancing, flying, house elves, and scarves





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is for my Hamilton obsessed friend who DOES NOT HAVE AN AO3 ACCOUNT (bruh, get one). She asked for a Hogwarts AU so here it is :P Hope you enjoy  
> Also, this is my first Hamilton fic so I apologize if the characters are OOC or something...

“John, are you sure you’re not coming?” Eliza asked for probably the fifth time that day. John looked up at them from the History of Magic textbook he wasn’t actually reading. He and Eliza were the only ones left in the Hufflepuff Common Room. She was already fully dressed in a stunning, dark green ball gown that John knew Alex would love. He, on the other hand, was still dressed in his pajamas from last night.

“No, I still have a lot of homework to catch up to,” John said. A half-lie. John did have a lot of homework but he wasn’t going to be doing that while everyone else was in the Yule Ball. 

“Are you sure?” she sighed. “The TriWizard Tournament only happens once every few decades and we’re already lucky to have a Yule Ball in our seventh year. So what if Alex isn’t your date? Tonight’s a good time to spend with your friends. I mean, I could always—“

“It’s fine, Eliza. Really,” John interrupted her, trying not to sound as venomous as he felt inside. She was the one Alex asked out, not him. Eliza didn’t do anything wrong and there’s no way John would hate her for that. But even if that’s what he thought, he didn’t trust himself to not snap at anyone during the Ball if he did go. He knew that Herc was going with Lafayette. Burr was going to be with Theodosia. And Alex… he had Eliza. John was only going to feel left out if he did join.

“I’m sorry,” Eliza said softly, patting his arm sympathetically.

“You better leave soon, it’s already pretty late,” John said, forcing a smile. “You don’t want to keep Alex waiting.”

“You know just as well as I do that he’ll be the late one,” Eliza shook her head, flashing a John a knowing smirk before standing up and heading to the door.

“Don’t stay up too late,” she called before leaving the room. John turned back to his book resting on the couch but made no move to pick it up.

It was going to be a long night.

…

“Alexander, we’re going to be late,” Aaron Burr said for probably the fifth time that night. Alex stood in front of one of the mirrors in the Ravenclaw common room, busily trying to tie his bowtie himself. He couldn’t understand just why he was incapable of doing it. Alex huffed in frustration and struggled to untie the knot he just made.

“Need help with that?” Aaron asked. Alex clenched his jaw and ignored him, knowing that if he turned around he’d have to face Burr’s smug face, and he’d rather fly a broomstick straight into the Whomping Willow than do that.

“No thank you, Burr. I’ve got it,” he said through gritted teeth.

“What a sight this is,” Aaron chuckled. “Alexander Hamilton, one of the top students in Hogwarts, struggling in tying a bowtie.”

“You know what?” Alexander aggressively unknotted the tie and pulled it out. “I don’t even need a bowtie. I think I look perfectly fine without one.” He threw the tie over his shoulder as he turned around to face Burr to emphasize his point. For Alexander, getting help from Burr, especially for something as mediocre as tying a bowtie, was definitely not an option. He simply just had to go to the Yule Ball.

“A genius idea, Alexander,” Aaron smirked. “Must have taken you some time to think about it.”

“Let’s go Burr. Don’t want to keep your ‘dear Theodosia’ waiting,” Alexander ignored him and strode over to the exit of the common room.

“Neither do we want to keep your ‘dear John Laurens,’” Aaron called after him. Alexander froze halfway through the door at the sound of his name.

In another world, maybe he would have had the courage to actually ask John out to the Yule Ball. In another world, maybe John would be the one waiting for him to take his hand and lead him to a first dance.

In another world, maybe he would be able to ask John to be more than just his best friend.

“Wrong person Burr,” he yelled before finally leaving the room.

…

_“Eliza, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”_

_One sentence. Ten words. Thirty-three letters._

_If that was all it took to bring John crashing into pieces, he wondered just what he was made of if that was so._

_Slowly, his head lifted up until he was looking right at Alexander sitting in front of him at one of the tables in the library. John always loved the study sessions he had with his friends in the library. Especially those moments when he’d look up from his book and his eyes would meet Alexander’s who always sat in front of him. But now, when John looked up, his eyes were on someone else’s. John followed his gaze until he met Eliza’s who was sitting right beside Alexander._

_Of course._

_John had known it already from the start, he just didn’t listen. Mostly because of the hope he still had that every smile, glance, and laugh Alexander directed at him hid behind feelings that were similar to his. John didn’t believe in fate or karma or anything. It was simple. He should have let go sooner. Now, he was just getting the consequences of his actions._

_“I knew you two would get it on sooner or later,” John chuckled and shook his head. Now was the time to think fast. He had to find some kind of excuse to leave without making it seem like he was dying inside and do it fast enough before the dam of feelings he had inside burst open. He found it funny how his mind was able to sort through things to say quickly despite the fact that he was falling apart._

_“Well, why not?” Alexander shrugged, eyes still on Eliza’s. “It’s a ball. I’m going to need someone to dance with.”_

_“I’m not that much of a dancer,” Eliza shook her head, her eyes darting to John’s. “And what’s the point in asking me out? All of us are going as_ friends, _right?” she reasoned, stressing the word ‘friends.’ John had to give a small smile at that. Eliza was the only one among his friends who knew about his feelings for Alexander. Right now, he could tell she was trying to make Alexander revoke his earlier statement._

_“But it’s not like we’ll all be dancing together as friends either,” John pointed out. “I know dates are usually for the first dance and everything. It’s customary.”_

_“Exactly!” Alexander exclaimed, gesturing at John with his hand. “Thank you, John Laurens.”_

_“No problem,” John grinned. Eliza’s eyes darted to his again, silently posing a question that he already knew the answer to. John gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head._

_“So, will you?” he heard Alexander ask again._

…

‘Fuck,’ Alexander mentally cursed once John left the library that day, leaving him and Eliza alone after he had asked her out to the Yule Ball. Outside, he was freely joking with Eliza about how Hercules was probably going to make Lafayette wear dress robes from the 1700’s for the ball but inside, choruses of voices were singing ‘You fucked up’ in four-part harmony in his head. All those days of mental preparation turned out to be useless in the end. He wasn’t able to ask John out.

And now, he probably got the wrong idea about him and Eliza.

What made matters worse, however, was when Eliza told him that John wasn’t going to the ball.

“Maybe he’ll come after he finishes his work,” Alexander said. “I mean, our professors were pretty light on the workload this time because of the Yule Ball and everything. And John’s smart, I’m sure he’ll get through them in no time.”

“We could check on him if you want,” Eliza offered. “The Common Room’s not very far from here. It’s not going to take that much time to check on him.”

He could. But then again, Alexander would probably make things worse. He was never very good at showing concern for other people. And besides, as much as he wanted to check on John, he knew it would be unfair to Eliza for him to not spend time with her. Especially when she looked like spent hours getting ready for the ball.

“It’s alright. I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Alexander threw a smile on his face before offering his arm up to Eliza. “Shall we join the others at the ball then?”

“Alright,” Eliza nodded, looping her arm through his before walking to the Great Hall where the ball was already starting.

…

“Master Laurens… Master Laurens!”

John snapped out of his previous thoughts once he realized he was dripping butterbeer on the floor of the Hogwarts kitchen. Lammy, one of the house elves who worked there, was standing beside him with a hand tugging at his robes.

“Oh! Sorry. I was a bit out of it just now,” he apologized flashing a smile to reassure him.

“Master Laurens seems worried,” Lammy pointed out, blinking up at John with eyes as large as tennis balls. Lammy was one of the house elves that he befriended immediately during his first visit to the Hogwarts kitchens which was just near the Hufflepuff dormitory. That was back when he was still a fourth year student. He and Alexander formed a petition to raise the house elves’ wages by a twenty galleons. It was quite a struggle due to the school population’s initial disinterest but in the end, they managed to get enough signatures for it to be put into effect. That experience also added to the bank of fun memories John had. He could still remember Alexander’s speech on ‘The Long History of House Elf Mistreatment and Discrimination and How We Can Solve that Issue’ which he wrote on Howlers and sent to every student in Hogwarts. The Great Hall had never been any louder.

Lammy made a move to clean up the mess he just made but John blocked him. “It’s alright. I’ve got it,” he said, pulling out his wand. _“Scourgify!”_ He pointed it at the spill, clearing it away instantly. “You’ve already got a lot of work on your hands already.” The large Hogwarts kitchen was busier than ever because of the Yule Ball. House elves rushed around, boiling pots on stoves, chopping vegetables on countertops, and carrying, or levitating, platters of food around.

“It’s no trouble Master Laurens,” Lammy shook his head. “But… shouldn’t Master Laurens be celebrating in the ball instead. Lammy and all the other house elves are glad you came bringing new socks for us but, Master Laurens seems like the only person who isn’t celebrating outside.”

“Well… I have my own reasons,” John looked down and took another sip from his butterbeer. “I guess I don’t feel like celebrating right now.”

“Is Master Laurens sad?” Lammy asked. “Master Hamilton isn’t here…”

“He’s busy celebrating,” John quickly said. An image of Alexander happily dancing with Eliza in the middle of the Great Hall flashed through his head. “And I’m pretty sure he’s happy…” he added quietly.

“Master Hamilton will not be happy to see Master Laurens not happy,” Lammy said.

‘If only that were entirely true,’ John said to himself. The image of Alexander and Eliza dancing in the Great Hall popped up in his head again. He downed the last of his butterbeer.

“Just because I’m not celebrating doesn’t’ mean I’m not happy,” John smiled at Lammy before throwing away the now-empty glass bottle. “I’ll be going now, Lammy. Hope you don’t have too much work to do tonight.” He tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers and started walking.

“Wait, Master Laurens!” Lammy called after him. John stopped and turned around to find the house elf scrambling up one of the cupboards in the kitchen, feet almost catching on the hem of the long, dark blue sweater he was wearing.

“Lammy, be careful!” John warned him but the house elf seemed to know what he was doing. Lammy pulled open one of the cupboard doors and brought out two parcels clumsily wrapped in newspaper. Clutching his packages, he made his way back to John.

“Lammy and the other house elves knitted Master Laurens and Master Hamilton scarves,” Lammy said, offering both of them up to John who bent down slightly to accept them. “That one belongs to Master Laurens,” Lammy pointed at one of them.

“Lammy, you didn’t have to, really?” John smiled down at him. “I mean, with all the work you and the other elves have to do for Christmas…”

“Lammy was happy to give Master Laurens and Master Hamilton presents,” Lammy shook his head and grinned up at him. “Lammy hopes Master Laurens likes his scarf.”

John looked down at his gift and began to peel the newspaper wrapping off. ‘Misshapen lump of colored yarn’ was probably the right term to label the ‘scarf’ the elves knitted for him. It looked like someone tried to knit a rainbow with their fingers taped together. The edges weren’t straight and formed a somewhat zig-zag like pattern and there were probably more than twenty five colors used in making it. John loved it instantly.

“Thank you,” he smiled, wrapping the scarf around his neck. “I’ll wear it as often as I can.” Despite how down he was feeling about Alexander asking Eliza to the Yule Ball, the present made him feel a little warmer inside.

…

“That was way more tiring than I thought it would be,” Alexander panted, almost collapsing on the chair underneath him as he sat down. Eliza chuckled and sat down on a chair next to him.

“It seems you’re not one for stamina,” she smiled.

“John would have been better at this. He’s the Quidditch player,” Alexander said but instantly fell silent at the mention of John. He wondered what he was doing now. In all honesty, Alexander had expected him to come to the Yule Ball and hoped that he’d be able to fix things then. But the fact that John wasn’t coming due to reasons that were definitely not schoolwork bothered him entirely. Plus, he had that ‘Something’s-Wrong-With-John’ sense tingling at the moment. And the last time it tingled was when John had been hit with a Bludger during a Quidditch match.

“He’s still not here,” Alexander found himself murmuring, his eyes searching the crowd again even though that was basically all he did for the past few minutes. Even while he was dancing with Eliza.

“Alexander, I don’t think he’s coming,” Eliza spoke up. She was wringing one of her handkerchiefs in her lap, a habit she usually did whenever she was nervous, or worried. Alexander pursed his lips as Eliza looked at him directly in the eyes.

“You like him as more than a friend, don’t you?”

Alexander couldn’t help but smile at the question. ‘Like’ was more of an understatement yet he didn’t think he was brave enough to use the word ‘love,’ even though that was the closest to explaining his feelings. They were strong feelings, Alexander didn’t have any doubts on that, but that also meant that they were more dangerous to handle. And the uncertainty led him to stay on the safe side.

“I was supposed to ask him out to the ball,” Alexander confessed. “But I was just so nervous that I asked you out instead at the last minute. I’m sorry for dragging you into this.”

“It’s alright Alexander,” Eliza shook her head. “I knew you were panicking. But what are you thinking of doing now?”

“I…” Alexander swallowed before continuing. “I guess I’ll just play it safe, like I’ve always done for the past few years. John’s my best friend and I think this the farthest I’ll get so… I don’t want to ruin it.”

“But it’s not what you want,” Eliza finished for him. Alexander pursed his lips and gave a single nod of his head. “Playing safe never suited you, Alexander. You have always been one to immediately chase after what you wanted.”

“But this is different, Eliza. This is _John_ and he’s just someone I can’t afford to lose. And as you’ve seen before, I just gave away the chance that I had.”

“Who says you’ll run out of chances?” Eliza smiled. “I think that if you gave it another go, this time you’ll find the results you’ve been searching for. And I know that John cares about you, he’s not going to push you away Alexander.”

But there were too many uncertainties. Even after hearing reassurance in Eliza’s words, Alexander couldn’t help but think about the all the other factors that could cause everything to go wrong. At times like this, he wished he didn’t think too much. But that was practically impossible. After all, he wasn’t one of the best in the Ravenclaw house for nothing.

“I—“  
“You need some time to sort out your thoughts,” Eliza finished. “I understand.” She smiled and stood up. “I’ll be with Angelica. I think she’s with Herc and his new ‘friend’ from Beauxbatons.”

“Oh, you mean Lafayette?” Alexander chuckled. “Yeah, Herc told me about him already.”

“Come join us when you’re finished,” Eliza stood up and gave a small wave before walking away. Alexander watched her leave for a while before standing up himself and heading to the exit. He needed some air.

…

The night wind blew and bit at John’s face and hands as he stepped out into the Quidditch field carrying his broom. The scarf that Lammy gave was wound around his neck. Even though it did look terrible, John had to admit that it was quite warm. The field was dark and empty but he didn’t mind. He needed space to clear his head anyway. After tugging his gloves on, he mounted his broom and kicked off.

As soon as he was in the air, John shot straight up into the sky. The wind tore through his robes, making his scarf whip around madly in mid-air. He flew quickly, gradually accelerating his speed before stopping in mid-air. Now he was a good distance above the ground. From above, John could see the Quidditch field and the lake where the giant squid was and the greenhouse where he had his Herbology classes and the Forbidden Forest bordering on the edge of the Hogwarts property. After Quidditch practice, John would usually stay around flying his broom, making himself fly as far up as he dared. He liked the adrenaline-fueled excitement he got from being high up in the air. In this case, it numbed John’s earlier thoughts about Alexander.

Without any other second thoughts, John gripped the handle of his broom tightly and took a nosedive heading straight for the ground. Again, the wind tore at his clothes and face as he accelerated his speed. Despite how dangerous that was John felt surprisingly calm. He felt as if he was going in slow motion even though he was probably traveling at a hundred miles per hour. The ground was getting nearer and nearer but John didn’t pull his broom up just yet. He had already done this multiple times. He was still a good distance away from the ground with no desire to pull up yet when—

“LAURENS!”

…

Why did he have to be so reckless?

Even from a distance, Alexander recognized John’s familiar silhouette as he flew around the empty Quidditch field on his broom. After leaving the Great Hall, Alexander went out to the Quidditch field to get some air only to find John nosediving to the ground. He’d done this multiple times before and not once did he screw it up but despite knowing that, Alexander couldn’t stop a panicked shout escaping from his mouth.

Thankfully, John pulled the broom up at the sound of his voice. Alexander let out a breath of relief and jogged to the center of the field, not caring about getting mud on his new leather shoes. John hovered in the air for a few seconds before finally landing on the ground.

“Alexander?” he heard John call. Alexander couldn’t see his face so he brought out his wand and cast a _Lumos_ charm. A bright orb of light illuminated the tip of his wand, throwing light on John in front of him.

“God, do you really have to keep—What is that thing around your neck?” Alexander raised an eyebrow at the sight of a multi-colored mess of knitted yarn around his neck.

“Oh this?” John tugged it slightly away from his neck. “It’s a scarf. Lammy and the house elves made it as a Christmas present. You have one too, see?” He reached inside his jumper and pulled out a parcel wrapped messily in newspaper before giving it to Alexander. Curious, he peeled the newspaper off and produced a ‘scarf’ that was equally as colorful and badly knitted as John’s was. He held it up in front of him for a few moments before looking up at John.

“Colorful Monstrosity is probably the right name for this,” Alexander said.

“Really? I called it ‘Misshaped Lump of Colored Yarn,’” John grinned. Alexander shook his head, laughing as well before winding the ‘scarf’ around his neck.

“Does this color make me look fat?” he asked, joking striking a pose.

“Of course not,” John bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. “It actually really brings out the color of your eyes.”

“This thing would probably bring out the color of anyone’s eyes,” Alexander added. “Laurens, I see a business opportunity.”

“Oh yeah? What do we call it then?”

Alexander put a hand to his chin as he thought of a name. “How about ‘Nifty Neck Warmers’?”

“Sounds lame.”

“Well, what do you have in mind then?”

“I was thinking of something more along the lines of ‘Warm Woolen Rainbows.’”

“Sounds poetic,” Alexander nodded in consideration. “But what ‘Not Your Mama’s Scarf’? It has that modern ring to it.”

“That definitely takes the cake,” John laughed. Alexander smiled at the sight of him. John laughing was probably his most favorite thing in the world to see. Second was probably the sight of Jefferson spilling hot tea over himself whenever Alexander secretly placed a jinx on him during breakfast in the Great Hall.

And then, John fell silent. He stared at the ground before finally looking up to meet Alexander’s eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be in the Great Hall right now? Eliza must be looking for you,” John said quietly.

“I needed some air,” Alexander answered honestly. “But why aren’t you there? Eliza told me you weren’t coming.”

“I… I didn’t really feel like going…” John mumbled. He hefted his broom over his shoulder and just like that, his previous happy demeanor disappeared. “I’m heading back to my room.”

And there it was. The familiar sight of John walking away from him. How many times had Alexander seen this? How many times had he tried to confess with actually doing it? He opened his mouth to say something before a thought rushed into his head.

_Play it safe._

Alexander stopped himself. If he played it safe, he’d still be John’s best friend. He’d still see John’s laughing face, but not for long. Alexander knew he was going way into the future but he couldn’t help but think about how John was going to belong to someone else’s soon. Soon, that laugh and that smile and that person would belong to someone who wasn’t Alexander. Was he really content with that?

_Playing safe never suited you, Alexander._

Eliza’s words rang in his head. Alexander remembered the sight of John hurtling to the ground on his broomstick. This was the risk Alexander was taking, this was his nosedive. He could pull up early but that wasn’t awesome enough. If he chose to pull up near the last second he could miss his chance and come crashing to the ground.

Or, he could actually pull it off.

Alexander chased after John.

This was him hurtling to the ground.

He called his name.

This was his nosedive.

…

“Did you have fun?” Angelica asked, looping an arm around her sister’s shoulder as they walked to one of the nearest tables to sit down.

“Yeah. I did,” Eliza laughed, slightly out of breath. “I didn’t know Hercules could dance like that.”

“He was probably motivated by having Lafayette as a dance partner,” Angelica smirked. “By the way, have you seen Alexander? He was supposed to be your date today, right?” Just before she answered, she saw something over by the dance floor that made her smile.

“I think he belongs to someone else at the moment,” she said.

It was quite late already so there were less people out on the dance floor. That made it hard to miss the couple laughing and dancing in the center. One of them wore dress robes while the other was wearing a cloak over his jeans and jumper. Both had multicolored, misshapen scarves around their neck.

‘Congratulations Alexander,’ Eliza thought, feeling her smile grow wider. ‘You took the nosedive.’

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Merry Christmas Thea!! Hope other people enjoyed it as well :)))


End file.
